<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A danger to my blood sugar by LittleMrsCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642155">A danger to my blood sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie'>LittleMrsCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Brock Rumlow is a good guy, Brownies, Cookies, F/M, Soulwords, Triple Agent! Rumlow, triple agent brock rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep one night Darcy does what she loves most, she bakes.</p><p>The meeting her soulmate part was just a bonus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A danger to my blood sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980942">Сахар в моей крови</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow">WTF_Brock_Rumlow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarrowBu/pseuds/YarrowBu">YarrowBu</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silly little oneshot because I couldn't sleep and baked cookies instead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was roughly 1 am and Darcy couldn't sleep.</p><p>Not unusual considering the working hours Jane kept.</p><p>Tonight though, tonight Thunderboy was home and that meant Jane was kept busy and very happy by something other than science.</p><p>It was adorable how her best friend/boss the world renowned astrophysicist would blush when Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at her.</p><p>As if Darcy didn't know what those two were up to.</p><p>She giggled softly at the thought.</p><p>What was good for Jane was good for Darcy.</p><p>Happy post-sex blissed-out Jane meant sleeping in long and usually having a day off.</p><p>As soon as SCIENCE happened again Jane would be all inspired and happy by her progress which in turn made Darcy happy.</p><p>Because Happy Jane ate and took breaks like a normal person.</p><p>Humming to herself she twirled a bit while adding the chocolate chips she had just cut up, to the cookie dough.</p><p>At the same time, the oven began to peep announcing that her brownies were ready.</p><p>With another twirl and a happy hum she grabbed oven mittens and set the brownies onto the counter to cool before turning back to her dough.</p><p>She kneaded the dough absently, gnawing on her bottom lip.</p><p>It was so peaceful.</p><p>To just let her thoughts stray wherever they wanted.</p><p>The dough contained butter and she preferred kneading it per hand, sure the communal kitchen in the upper parts of Avenger Towers had everything you ever wanted, but some things she preferred to do the old fashioned way.</p><p>There was a soft whooshing sound when the door opened but she didn't turn to look.</p><p>The access was restricted so it had to be one of the guys or Natasha, she doubted Pepper was up and it definitely wasn't Jane.</p><p>There was a soft rustling of paper and she knew whoever it was had attempted to steal a cookie.</p><p>A still very hot cookie if the grunted curse was anything to go by.</p><p>But the voice was unfamiliar.</p><p>A smile found its way onto her burgundy painted lips and with the bowl in her hand she turned, her curiosity getting the better of her.</p><p>She recognized the man in the black tactical pants and tight t-shirt immediately, really those tight t-shirts must be something SHIELD did on purpose, since every one of the males that worked for SHIELD once seemed to be wearing them.</p><p>Rumlow, that was his name, if she remembered correctly.</p><p>Steve had shown him around.</p><p>He had been the former Strike Commander and done some nasty undercover thing in Hydra.</p><p>Still, she had to smile, he was heavily burned and looked very intimidating but standing there with his burned finger stuck in his mouth, muttering curses at the cookies she couldn't help but laugh brightly.</p><p>He turned then to look at her and she felt her cheeks burn because damn, he was hot.</p><p>Unintended pun.</p><p>Despite his burns, he was really good looking and he gave her a saucy smirk.</p><p>“<b>So, you are the one that is a danger to my blood sugar.”</b></p><p>His voice was deep and rumbling and definitely flirty and it took her some time to realize he had said <b>her words</b>.</p><p>Her eyes widened and her blush spread down her neck before she finally managed to blurt out. <b>“Oh thanks Frigga, you aren't a vampire!”</b></p><p>His eyes snapped to meet hers in surprised delight before he chuckled softly, a deep rumbling sound, while he leaned against the counter. “A vampire? Do you know how long I've been wondering how someone could mistake me for a vampire?”</p><p>Her soulmate gestured at himself and his burns.</p><p>“It was the blood sugar thing,” Darcy defended putting the bowl with the cookie dough onto the counter she went to wash her hands. “After finding out that Norse Gods are real and meeting more than one alien … I mean who knows?”</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed and she caught his gaze which had been locked on her ass while she had washed her hands.</p><p>He was closer now, almost right up her space and his gaze was very intense.</p><p>“You know,” she began with a smirk of her own, licking her lips. “This dough can go into the fridge overnight.”</p><p>“That is the best damn news I've ever heard about a sugary temptation.” he purred at her.</p><p>“Really?” she countered and reached out to take his hand. “And here I thought I would tempt you with the offer to kissing your burn better.”</p><p>His brown eyes lightened up and his smirk widened.</p><p>“I've got lots of burns sweetheart.”</p><p>Darcy hummed with a wicked grin. “It's a good thing that I got all night then, hmm?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short oneshot - I can't concentrate on large things right now<br/>I kind of look like this (the due date is almost here):<br/></p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>